


My wish

by Scarletbat



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Because we all know who he'd wish for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so after reafing a coupleof fics this beauty popped into my head.  
> Also since these two are so cute I'll take a couple of prompts for them or any other pairing I've ALREADY written. So without further ado read!

“You're an idiot.” Damian said scowling and Jon smiled.

 

“I'm your idiot,” sadly it was true but when Jon decides that using his heat vision to chop wood was a good Idea and instead nearly burned said tree down? Damian needs to rethink some things.

 

“If you wish to stay that way Jonathan Jorge Kent never do this again and I mean it.” Damian said eyes narrowed as Jon just hugged him.

 

“Aw don't be so serious babe!” Jon said teasingly and Damian’s eye twitched Jon knew how he felt about that sort of thing like what's the point everyone knows they're dating. (Except Bruce, Tim, Dick, Jason, Clark, Lois, and Conner.) But who's keeping score?

 

“You're insufferable Kent!” Damian hufffed, cheeks flushed and Jon kissed his forehead.

 

“Aw Dami love you too babe!” Jon said and suddenly he found himself being knocked to the ground.

 

“Damian no fair!” Jon yelled flipping them over and pinning him down.

 

“Now who's not playing fair!” Damian said and Jon laughed and kissed Damian gently.

 

“We never fight fair Damian.” John said, collapsing next to his boyfriend and he took a minute to look at the night sky.

 

“Hey Dami do you think the stars can hear?” Jon blurted out suddenly and Damian looked at him.

 

“Well we've seen alien emperors, time travel, robotic overlords so it's quite hard to say.” Damian said curling up to Jon who just continued looking up.

 

“Sometimes when me and dad go out I see shooting stars, dad said make a wish. Do you wanna know what?” Jon asked and Damian smirked. 

 

“They say if you tell it won't come true sure you wanna take the risk?” Damian asked and Jon snorted.

 

“I fall asleep next to a trained assassin/vigilante and I'm the son of the man of steel everyday is a risk.” Jon chuckled  and Damian rolled his eyes. 

 

“Then go ahead and tell me.” Damian said and Jon pulled him closer.

 

“I wish that you'll never change that you'll keep being my adorable rude arrogant jackass and that you'll never leave, tell me Damian will you stay?” Jon askes biting his lip nervously and Damian kissed his cheek. 

 

“As long as you'll let me Kent,” In that moment Jon remembered why he loved Damian why he fought so goddamn hard.

 

“And what if I want you forever?” Jon asked and Damian smirked. 

 

“That works for me.” Damian said and they sat there taking in the beauty of the night sky,

 

And Jon laid knowing that as long as the stars burn bright Damian would always be his.


End file.
